Phases of truth
by AngryChair
Summary: One adolescent boy asks another who he's barely friends with and secretly has a huge crush on to meet him at a place where none of their allies will find them. Confusion quickly turns to compassion. Zuko/Sokka and Sollux/Tavros crossover, almost too fluffy, one-shot.


Phase 1: Waiting

I told him _exactly _where he should meet me. I gave him specific directions for how to get to this place, made him promise not to tell anyone. I'm surprised no one else in our group has found this dump. More to the point, where the hell is he?

And more importantly, why the hell do I want to be alone with him right now? There's some untapped feeling that I can't put a finger on that... draws me into him, I guess. I bet he thinks I'm just another aloof jerk-off with nothing better to do but dump my stupid emotions out on him. He probably thinks I'm taking advantage of him- which maybe I am. I don't know what this is.

All I know is I was he'd be here sooner.

Phase 2: Worry

I don't know what he's gotten himself into. A fight? Ok, I need to stop being so paranoid. Despite my first impression, he's a pretty strong guy. He can fend for himself. At least, I think he can. Why do I suddenly care so deeply about him? This is dumb. I should distract myself- oh right, there's nothing here but walls and the floor and an unreasonably angst-filled adolescent boy. Woe is me, hope I don't die of boredom. Ok, this is pathetic. I should go back. No, no way. He might show up while I'm gone and think I was playing a trick on him. I have to stay put. But what if he needs me? Of course he doesn't. And if he does, then... then I'll most likely hate myself once I find out what happened.

Phase 3: Contemplation

He finally shows up, hours late. "Hey." I begin. "You're late."

" Yeah, I know. Did you have to pick the most secluded sort of place for... um... what are we doing again?" _Hm, good question,_ I think.

I shrug. "Hanging out?" That makes it sound small- whatever this is, it isn't small.

"Yeah, well... why here?" Because nobody will find this place, and I guess I... don't want to be disturbed? Whatever. Quiet, brain- you've only caused problems for me. _Occasional_ solutions. Wait, I'm talking to my brain? Have I finally gone mad or something? Doesn't matter. Why did I invite him here? Is it because...

Maybe he can help me figure it out. "Well, do you have any idea why I invited you here?"

"You invited me here to figure out why you invited me here? That... makes absolutely no sense." I snort, and his eyes widen and he jumps back a foot. "Don't blast me! I didn't mean- um..."

"Calm down. Let's figure this out."

"Oh... you were serious? Well... as if I have anything better to do." He sits next to me. For some reason, I like that. I like the closeness, being able to feel his body heat. Woah... didn't see that one coming. My brain really does have it out for me. We sit, silently thinking to ourselves, for hours.

Phase 4: Realization

This can't be it. _I _can't possibly feel this way about _him- _no, that's absurd. Ok... what else would make me invite him into this rat hole? Nothing comes to mind. I think what I've been trying to do for hours is avoid this conclusion and cover it up with another. Seriously, why else would I feel like I want to spend more time with him, get to know him better, take him into my arms and kiss him.

Do I want to... kiss him? Yes, I admit to myself. That pretty much confirms it- I'm attracted to him. In a romantic, admiring, affectionate way. What is it about him that draws me in? Maybe I feel like he's the only one who would really care to listen to my rambling instead of try to use sympathy to stop it, or just act like I've screwed myself over so badly that the best thing they can do is enjoy themselves by gawking at me.

So how do I ask him? Should I wait to see if these feelings are just some joke my brain is playing on me? Nope, they're real. I have to tell him.

Phase 5: Confession

"I thought of the reason." I blurt out. No turning back now.

He jumps in his seat. "It's about time... I mean-"

"I think I like you." He stares at me, puzzled, almost frightened. "Yes... like that." Arg! Why didn't I consider the possibility of rejection? I'm too much for him to handle. I'm too much for anyone to handle. I've made him uncomfortable, and I'm unbelievably ashamed of it. "Sorry, I was just getting carried away, I should have at least given you some-"

"Shut up!" He shouts, all of a sudden. Well, there's a change in the way he's been acting. He takes a deep breath, calms himself. "You haven't done anything wrong-" Pfft, yeah I have. "-not recently, anyways," There you go. Much better. Acknowledge the nightmare of a person that is me. Ok, I'm not the worst, but... I'm kind of dick, I think. Who really knows what they're like? Hm, maybe I'm a cute, cuddly teddy-bear of a person who's all full of hugs and kisses for everyone. Yuch. I guess that makes me feel a bit better, knowing I'm not the obnoxious, over-friendly type. "I'm just not sure, but... I've been thinking recently, not just now, and..." he gulps, and in the quietest, most anxious voice, "I think I like you too, like that." Do I feel myself smiling? Laughing? "What? Oh, really-"

"No, I'm serious." I look up at him, once again, with his puzzled expression, "This is the greatest thing that's happened in my sad excuse for a life!"

He blushes. "So... cuddling and makeouts?" Oh man, he's trying to act experienced, as if I'm way more experienced than him. Is it just me, or do people here think that I'm unusually experienced? That's fine, they can think that. I'm probably a little more experienced then he is.

"How about just... cuddling, as you put it."

"...sure, I'd like that." He slides over to me and leans onto my shoulder. I lay down and take him in my arms. Being this close to him feels warm and safe for some reason. He tightens his grip on me- he's even stronger than I thought he was. I put my lips to his hair. This is why I invited him, to get something I've missed out on all my life- true compassion.


End file.
